Love Is Blind
by T. Misaki
Summary: A heroic act leaves Kuroko disabled, with his ability to play his beloved sport in the balance how will he cope?


**Love Is Blind**

**Chapter 1**

Rubber hitting gym floor was a familiar sound, echoing across the relatively empty room amongst the passionate shouts and cheers of the current occupants. A warm summer breeze blew through the open doors, a feasible attempt at keeping the young men cool during the intense practice match.

The well-worn basketball was tossed person to person, narrowly escaping a steal from the opposing team. In the end it was the combination from the light and his shadow that won the buzzer-beating dunk, finalising the match. The winners cheered. The red head throwing his arms over the blue-nettes shoulders with a cheeky grin, the shorter leaning into the touch with a smile of his own.

"Nice pass!" Kagami complimented, ruffling his hair before dropping his arm. He picked up two water bottles, tossing one to his partner.

"Thank you." Kuroko nodded, gulping down the water thirstily. He dropped the bottle from his lips, _'I feel like a milkshake._'

"We can go to Maji's on the way home." Kagami called over his shoulder as he changed, the coach yelling at him distantly about waiting to get to the club room to change. Kuroko startled a little, he didn't think he had said that out loud, "I can just read you; we've known each other ages now you know?" He smiled brightly.

Kuroko blushed lightly and looked away, "I guess we have."

They helped cleaning up the gym before grabbing everything from the club room and bidding their teammates goodbye.

"I wish they'd just date already, how are they both that stupidly oblivious?" Riko complained, it was painful to watch.

"Now, now. Patience, rushing things won't get them anywhere either now. Let them discover things at their own pace. We can only support them from the shadows." Kyoshi smiled gently.

.

.

.

"I'm getting super pumped for our next match; I'm going to beat the shit out of Haizaki again." Kagami grinned slyly, punching the palm of his hand, "In basketball of course."

Kuroko nodded, a small smile gracing his lips, "Me too. Just be careful Kagami-kun, unlike the other Generation of Miracles, losing didn't revert him back to his original self, he got worse." He frowned, a pained expression taking over his face, "I don't want to ever see you get hurt Kagami-kun."

Kagami's chest tightened at his words, his heart skipping a beat. "Kuroko, I promise I'll be okay. Beside I have my shadow looking out for me but same goes for you too okay? Don't ever put yourself in harms way, though you do have a bad habit of doing that." He glared, ruffling the sky-blue mop on his partners head to show he wasn't seriously mad.

The arrived at Maji's at there usual time, Kagami's hand slipping down from his hair to the small of his back to gently guide him through the entrance and to their usual table. "Are you hungry?"

"No, not really." He replied. Kagami nodded and walking off to order, coming back quickly with a tray full of burgers and a vanilla milkshake, passing the drink and a burger to the shorter man, "I'm not-"

"Eat. You're scrawny as it is, you'll waste away if I don't take care of you." Kagami stated casually, though clearly avoiding eye contact.

Kuroko chuckled quietly, "That's right. I'll be in your care from now on then," He said, before going back to his drink.

"Damn right." Kagami confidently stated, chomping into another burger, having inhaled most of them already. Suddenly his phone started going off, an English song that Kuroko didn't recognise played out, "Sorry, it's Alex. I have to take this." He opened his phone as Kuroko nodded and began speaking in English to his basketball master. He clearly became frustrated at whatever was being said but was doing his best to his voice low. He shook his head as he hung up.

"Everything ok?" Kuroko asked.

"Sorry, I have to head straight home, I can't walk you home today. Alex said she's got to go back to America tonight, something about her mother being ill. I have to see her before she goes, ask her about any tips for the next match and see her off."

"That's ok, tell her I wish her and her mother well." He smiled.

Kagami grabbed his bag and the last burger, "I'll see you tomorrow!" He called as he dashed out of the restaurant. Kuroko watched until Kagami's form disappeared from sight. He sighed. He enjoyed their afternoon's together, usually they were both surrounded by teammates for just people in general, more so Kagami with his overwhelming presence, unlike Kuroko who lacked any at all. Their trips to Maji's and the street courts were kind of like a date, to Kuroko at least.

He didn't want to read into it, a change in their relationship could affect their performance on the court, besides the fact that it was only him who seemed to want something more than just 'basketball partners', with anything deemed affection usually due to Kagami's childhood being based in America. They were more open to physical affection than their Asian counterparts, as seen by Alex's nature to kiss anyone she found cute. Kagami included.

Kuroko placed the trash on the tray and threw it out before returning the tray to the counter before heading out the door to go home. He set a leisurely pace, it was hard to walk slowly with Kagami, his stride was huge, one step equivalent of two of Kuroko's. He wasn't too sure why Kagami insisted on walking him home, since it wasn't too far from here. Perhaps Kagami felt lonely at home with his father always away?

As he waited at the traffic lights he was knocked from his thoughts of his light when a childs balloon bumped into his shoulder. There wasn't to many people out now, the sun was setting and most were at home preparing dinner with their family. Beside him was a mother with her child who looked to be no more than six years old, probably also on their way home. The girl was holding a light blue balloon, the string tied to her wrist to prevent her from losing it.

"Sorry, mister." She apologised cutely before giggling, "It's the same colour as your hair!"

Her mother began scolding her lightly for being rude, but Kuroko just chuckled, "It is, you chose a very nice colour, it matches your eyes too."

She laughed, her mother smiled and tugged her across the road as the little green man indicated, Kuroko went to follow but turned his head to see a silver car racing towards them, breaks screeching as he sped past the red light.

Kuroko looked in fear at the two in front of him. The was no time to pull them back.

Without another thought, the phantom sixth man dashed forward. He could feel time almost slow as he did, feet hitting the ground, the car inching closer, the little girls face screwing up in terror, his heart beating so heavily in his chest he swore his ribs would break. With one last step he propelled himself forward, roughly pushing the two strangers forward.

The last thing he saw was the pale blue balloon bouncing in the air at the rough jostling before he could see nothing at all.

.

.

.


End file.
